


BHL GFI BTYCAL ♥

by Anonymous



Series: Femslash (Friday) [11]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Crack, F/F, Femslash Friday, and an idiotic sherlock :B, and an infatuated moriarty, just some harmless fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Moriarty are frenemies. Watson is... well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BHL GFI BTYCAL ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [obnoxious text speak help](http://www.webopedia.com/quick_ref/textmessageabbreviations.asp) but only for the title. the rest, i made up.  
>  enjoy

[Sherlock Holmes was _dead_.](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/60478680275/femslash-friday-bhl-gfi-btycal-moriarty-watson)

Moriarty's lips turned up at the corners, eyes crinkling with amusement, up-turned nose moving with her entire face.

The chandeliers (yes, _plural_ ) glittered above, the redundant canglestick on the glittering table flickered, silverware and ridiculously expensive sparklng champagne overbearingly dominating the table.

Watson narrowed her eyes, clenched her fists.

The table cloth vibrated, constatnly and softly, made itself a nest no the table.

Moriarty smiled sweetly, ordered for them both in perfect French, poured them both a glass.

Watson nearly jumped at the feel of a foot against her ankle, up her calf, down again, up again, down a-

The phone kept buzzing, flashing a low glow, hidden behind an _obscene flower decoration_ , Sherlock's face kept popping up, his absurd text speak flashing every few seconds. And _non_ _e._ Of them. Made any _sense._

TMAYD?

RUHF?

BHL GFI BTYCAL ♥ 

HDUOTM?!?

Watson was brought back to reality by a foot on her knee and dinner set before her.

Moriarty fipped her long curls over her shoulder, batted her lashes and smiled coyly.

Watson smiled back, tightly, stabbed her food and took a vicious bite.

This was the _last_ time Joan was letting Sherlock set her for a blind date.


End file.
